


Guardian Devil

by legendarytobes



Series: lucifer bingo 2019 [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Lucifer, Trixie knows, older Trixier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendarytobes/pseuds/legendarytobes
Summary: When a late night at Lux goes badly, a college-aged Trixie Decker relies on her Guardian Devil.





	Guardian Devil

**Author's Note:**

> While Trixie is attacked by a bad date here, it doesn't get far before Lucifer intervenes. But forewarned is forearmed!

**Guardian Devil**

_For the Lucifer Bingo Prompt of “devil”_

She’d technically been hanging out at Lux since she was seven years old. Trixie started by sneaking off and she’d always been good at using Uber (and sneaking her mom’s cell phone) after her mom and grandma had an epic fight. The next time she’d come had been scary with the thugs coming out of nowhere---and she wasn’t even sure why they’d come, even now---but she’d still gotten the run of the place, including a chance to see Lucifer’s princess bed set up. For a while, he’d been gone though. It was a long, sad three years. Her mom had tried to make it through, put on a brave face, and pretended to be happy around Trixie. But she could tell. Lucifer had gone somewhere, and everyone had been pretty upset.

Okay, not her dad, but they still got on pretty tensely at the best of times even now. And while Linda and Amenadiel had seemed sad too, they’d been so busy with Charlie.

But her Mom and Maze were so upset, and every time she asked when Lucifer was coming back, her mom would tell her that Lucifer wasn’t ever. Maze had always gone straight to the kitchen and grabbed an adult drink, something not coconut water that was for sure.

Then, one day, not long after she’d started high school, Lucifer showed up again. He was quieter than he had been, at least at first, and seemed pretty distracted for a while, like he was up all night with nightmares or who knew what. But he was back and eventually things got better. Got really good even. Lux was rehabilitated back to its former glory, her mom and Lucifer actually, really got together, and Maze smiled again.

Now that she was in college at UCLA, Trixie was almost more glad that Lux had been brought back to its former glory than Lucifer and her mom got hitched. Okay, not really. But there was a lot of cache in getting her sorority formals hosted free of cost at her stepdad’s place. It was also a pretty sweet deal to be able to go out on weekends and get free drinks when the average Appletini at Lux cost twenty-five dollars a glass. Damn her Auntie Eve for getting her hooked on them.

And she hung out there as much as she could. She still worked hard at school, although she still hadn’t quite figured her major out. She was torn between criminology and English. There was the family tradition of being a cop or in law enforcement of some kind, and that weighed heavily on her. Then again, she’d always loved reading too, even back when she was small, and her mom would spend hours reading her things like _Coraline_. But when she wanted to relax, she hit the Lucifer’s club (in L.A. was there really any other).

The entire staff knew her on sight, and she’d always felt safe with the bouncers personally keeping an eye on her. She was pretty sure that was at the strong hint of her stepfather, although most of the security staff seemed eager and smart enough to do that to keep Lucifer happy either way. Which was why it was unusual for her to be in such a shitty position now.

It was partially her fault. The dude at the club had seemed so sweet at first, and even though Sean behind the bar and given her the hard sell just to go up to the penthouse that night to crash and rest up, Trixie hadn’t listened. She was stubborn, and it so wasn’t both a Decker and Espinoza trait, no matter how much Maze teased her it was. Jacob had been cute and promised he’d get a ride share with her back to campus. So, she’d agreed.

Which was why when he’d led her to the side alley of Lux, she didn’t think too much of it. Trixie had one too many Martinis and wasn’t thinking clearly. If she had…

Jacob started kissing her, and at first, she was excited. He tasted of too much rum and was sweaty, but the kiss was still a blast, and she hadn’t had any real fun since finals. At some point, she found herself shoved up against the wall and that was okay too for a while.

Until too brazen hands found their way up the hem of her skirt. That was definitely not what she’d been in the mood for tonight, not when her head was spinning.

“Hey,” she said, pushing down his hand away.

  
Jacob pushed his hand back up toward her upper thigh, and instantly, years of lessons with Maze kicked in. She’d been dumb for not bringing her knife in her clutch, but she hadn’t expected anything to go wrong. It never had before. Bringing up her knee, Trixie thrust a forceful shot to Jacob’s crotch. He doubled over, and she took the open shot to run along the alley and toward Lux’s main entrance. Light was there. A crowd. The bouncers she knew would pummel that dick into a pulp just on principle, let alone because they were all like her older, very protective brothers.

But she’d worn new heels that night, and she slid on a puddle, landing with a hard thud against the asphalt of the alley.

Trixie shrieked, and heart in her throat, jumped to her feet. Maze’s training was in her head again. _Just keep moving, don’t stop. Don’t **ever** stop._

But even as she clawed to her feet, strong arms were around her shoulders. This time, Jacob shoved her against the wall of Lux so hard that she saw stars. A deep pain lanced across her temples, and she screamed again, but the pounding bass of the music seeping out of the club and the honking horns of the traffic must have covered her voice.

“Back off!” She screamed, trying to be more forceful than she felt. She tried to angle her knee up for a repeat attack, but Jacob was waiting this time and crowded her in such a way that she couldn’t move her legs any longer. “I’m fucking warning you!”

Jacob clamped a hand over her mouth, and she knew she was screwed. There was no hope of anyone noticing them now, not if she couldn’t scream.

He traced a finger down her chin and shook his head. “You dumb bitch. You shouldn’t have done that.”

His hand traced lower, and Trixie struggled with everything she had, but it was like being caught in a vice. At least it was. One moment, Jacob was pinning her down, alcohol laced breath heavy and heated on her neck. The next thing, she knew there was a flash of movement and her attacker was soaring through the air, landing against the dumpster with a heavy crash.

Adrenaline poured through her, sobering her up fast. Even then, she was surprised---though not confused---by the sight of Lucifer standing over Jacob up with his fists balled at his side and his eyes glowing crimson. She trudged across the alley and grabbed his hand:

“Don’t.”

Her stepfather’s voice was rough and deep, echoed in a way that made her bones shiver and every instinct she ever had shriek she needed to run. The devil would do that to you. “He hurt you.”

“Not much. Not really. Maze is a good teacher, even if I might be rusty.” She set a hand on Lucifer’s shoulder. “Don’t, seriously. Just get the bouncers and the cops. Ugh, Mom and Dad are so gonna kill me. But don’t hurt him. It’s not worth another mark on your soul.”

Lucifer turned to her and finally seemed to realize that his eyes were glowing red, that even the hint of scarlet was creeping over his skin and face. “I…”

And his face flashed normal then, and Trixie almost wanted to roll her eyes at how much confusion and anxiety was laced through his typical (depending on your perspective) brown eyes. “I know.”

He stepped back and she took the opportunity to slip up to Jacob and give him a solid kick in the ribs for good measure. The ass moaned and passed back out against the dumpster. Lucifer whistled appreciatively at her prowess. It was a bit too little, too late, but assuming Mom or Dad ever let her out again, Trixie would so bring her blades and be better prepared next time. She wasn’t quite a damsel.

Not possible when you’d been babysat by a demon since you were seven.

Her stepfather regarded her carefully, sighing before he spoke again. “How long?”

“Well, you always said you were. Then, when I was eight, Maze took me trick ‘r treating and showed me her ‘mask.’ There was that time you were talking all this crazy goddess stuff with her when I was playing doctor on both of you. Oh, and all the like throwing dudes through walls that time I first saw your loft. My parents are detectives, you noticed that right?”

“Daniel has never put it together.”

Trixie frowned. “Dad doesn’t want to. My point is…a lot of it was there, but when I was babysitting Charlie and the six year old like totally sprouted angel wings, I kind of put it altogether.”

His frown deepened and he shoved his hands in his jacket pockets. It disturbed her a little to see her stepdad that still. He was a flurry of movement usually, of waving hands and posturing. Now, it felt like if she said the wrong thing, he’d bolt and try to avoid her for months. Not really possible, but he was clearly folding in on himself or trying to.

“You didn’t say anything for over two years?”

Trixie shrugged and laced her arm through one of his. Her stepfather was delicate and definitely a drama queen. He complained over which Monopoly piece he got settled with. Even now. _Every time_. Who knew the Prince of Darkness was so sensitive?

Ok, scratch that, clearly her mom knew that intimately.

“I figured you’d tell me when I was ready. Besides,” she said, gesturing with her chin toward Jacob’s crumped form. “it’s reassuring to have a guardian devil in your corner.”

“I…”

She kissed his cheek and pulled him toward the Lux entrance side of the alley. “Come on, I’ll let you get me a water till Mom and Dad show up, then you can grill me all you want about how much I know.”

“Perhaps, do you want to ask me anything?”

She shook her head and nudged his shoulder as they trotted down the alley. Okay, she trotted, taking a couple of steps for each of his long strides. She didn’t really have even her mom’s height. “You’re family, Lucifer. The rest doesn’t really matter.”


End file.
